She's the one She just happen to be my sister
by The movie I am watching
Summary: A story, of love, and romance.  Include's bum touching, corner kissing, drunk loving and much more... Includes a pregnant personal too... SO READ!  BTW. PLEZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**She's the one…She just happen to be my sister**

A/N: When there is *( )* That means I'm telling you A/N or something…

Please review after reading…

And I don't own any characters.

From Ron's point of view…

I saw my sister, suffering from a massive brake up with Seamus. She was crying, hard core, so I could see little drops of water been thrown to the ground. We were in the Gryffindor common room, Seamus studying before Ginny on the table, his eyes watering, because he too felt bad. Ginny was by the fire. I walked over to her, feeling the warmth of the fire.

"Are you OK." I asked.

"No." Ginny answered, more tears spilling out of her eyes. Ginny wiped her well wetted eyes. I hugged her, Ginny touched my buttocks unwearily. I don't think she'd noticed. I pulled away. It was a bit gross. A SISTER TOUCHING YOUR BUTTOCKS, NOT YOUR USUAL... It felt unoriginal, and different. I was making a big deal of it, I mean she probaly does that all the time with Seamus, and forgot it's me, and thought I was Seamus. No probaly not, she knew who I was. But she could of had a habit of it, or it was an accident and her arms slided down to my buttocks.

"Are you alright?" I asked again, wanting Ginny to stop crying.

"Maybe." Ginny said, but still I knew that she wasn't OK. I know her and she isn't that type of person that would get over this so quick. She was tough but not on this subject. I watched as Ginny's eyes got more wet, and I looked at her sadly. I didn't like seeing my little sister unhappy or crying.

"You'll be alright." I said, rubbing Ginny's back.

"I don't know. It might take weeks." Ginny replied, worried, and wanting to probaly get in another relationship, maybe with Dean. Ginny smiled. Seamus's eyes kept watering, a tear formed, I saw him cry, I had never seen him cry. It was a cry with one tear. Amazing, was that how much he cared for Ginny. But really there was another load of tears coming, as they spilled out of his eyes, falling down his cheek. I watched intently, witnessing Seamus cry, never before had I seen him cry. Back to Ginny. Ginny was also watching Seamus cry, Seamus felt what Ginny felt inside, _heartache… _

2 weeks passed. Ginny was healing goodly. I could see through her eyes, and of course I could tell her eyes weren't crying.

SHE WAS ALRIGHT!

The bell rang and I had to go to class. I went up the stairs and straight through the corridors, then turning a corner. I walked into potions class.

Potions class was normal, with Snape and all. Nothing happened much apart from me learning a really not useful potion. I went out of class when we where dismissed….

Soon it was daybreak. No one was around. I walked through the corridor, turning a corner. I bumped into someone's lips. I kissed the little someone's lips, thinking she was a hot chick.

"Ginny!" I said, pulling away. Oh My Gosh, I had just kissed Ginny. It felt so wrong, realizing who it is.

"Ron." Ginny said, pulling away too.

"I'm sorry, I just was passing the corner." I said, not wanting to make it look like me and Ginny were like, um – er -, (together.)

"Oh, I was just passing too." Ginny said. It was very awkward. Ginny walked past me, getting on with her unfinished business. I walked past the incident. I reached the fat lady.

"Pickled toad," I said, saying the password. Pickled toad meant Umbridge. Oh, how I loved these mean passwords on Umbridge. The fat lady's door swung open. I walked through the gap left. I went to Harry and Hermione. I wasn't planning to tell Harry and Hermione about the, like incident.

"What up?" Hermione asked.

"Something." I replied.

"You can tell me and Harry anything." Hermione said. Oh, shit. I shouldn't have said that. Now Hermione's going to do anything to find out. I have to keep my mouth closed sometimes.

"No." I said, denying Hermione.

"Come on, Ron. Spit it out." Hermione said.

"No." I repeated.

"Ron, what ever it is me and Hermione won't bother you too much with it." Harry said.

"Oh, yeah." I said. I took a breath, Harry smiled. No go. "Oh, yeah right." I added. Harry's smile faded.

"Come on, Ronny." Hermione replied.

"No." I said.

"Um, I can give you candy sweets." Hermione offered.

"No." I said.

"Well, Ron, spit it out." Hermione said, more seriously.

"Give me one good reason. Why?" I asked. Hermione bit her lip and thought for a second. There was a silence between us.

"Because, we're your best friends." Hermione answered. SHIT. I had to tell her.

"Um, well when I was turning a well corner. I bumped into Ginny, and by mistake kissed her." I said, fidgeting with my robes, but not telling them that I had actually snogged her back.

"What's so bad about that?" Hermione said.

"Well, I don't want people to think me and – er Ginny are together." I said in a very low voice so that only Harry and Hermione could hear.

"You wouldn't." Hermione said. I looked at Hermione. OF COURSE I WOULDN'T! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN!

Soon the moon came down as the sun drifted from Hogwarts. It was dark and it was time for bed. I went to bed.

And fell asleep…

I woke up, it was Monday.

I got out of bed. I went to my draws and grabbed out my Hogwarts uniform. I got dressed, which took 2 minutes. Finally I came out of my dorm and I got down the stairs and into the common room. I grabbed a piece of toast, and ate.

"Hey." Hermione said. Hermione put her hand up.

"Hey." I replied, as I walked over to her.

"So, what up?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing really." I answered.

"Oh, yeah... Right. You've always got some thing." Hermione said.

"I'm going to class." I said as I looked at my watch. It was class time. I hurried over to defence against the dark arts class room, Hermione and Harry tracing my step. This year we had a different teacher.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Lumo." A plump lady said. Mrs, (WHO WOULD EVER WANT TO MARRY HER,) Lumo had a purple top on with black spots on it. She had tight, black, jeans on too. She wore heaps of make up and a lot of jewellery. She had blonde hair and pale skin. Mrs. Lumo had her hair in pig tails accept that the pigtails facing upwards. I didn't know if she knew a spell. She could be a good teacher, behind all of what she looks like.

I saw Harry's face.

"Looking forward to our new teacher." I whispered to Harry. Harry tilted his head sideways, one time to the left and the other to the right. I didn't find her convincing as a good teacher.

"Now, we are going to learn about a spell that can protect us from other spells." Mrs Lumo said. I was wrong, she could do I spell, I watched with my own eyes.

After class I went to lunch. I only ate salad as I wasn't that hungry after defence againist the dark arts.

I went out with Harry and Hermione to the common room. I went to sit down, as Mrs Lumo had given us an essay. We had to do 3 quarters of a page on writing defensive spells and what they do.

I had a few books I had got out of the library.

I wrote:

_A spell that may give a person a dead pain. It may make people shiver._

_The spell is the Cruciatus curse._

_There are other spells too like of course the killing curse. There is no pain. As you are not alive, when the pain should strike. This spell is Avada Kadavra._

_When Guardiam Liviosa. If you perform this spell you can make someone fly, in your control._

_Expelliarmus. A spell to make people's wand go out of there hand._

_Silenco. A spell to make someone or a group silent. As if they can only mouth things._

"Man, I can't think of any thing." I said. Hermione had a least done 7 lists of spells. "I'm going to bed." I added as I got off my chair and packed my things away into my bag. I made a walk to the boy's dorm and got on my bed. I puffed my pillow up, and rested on my bed, my immediate reaction was the cold covers on my body, warming up, as they took my warmth. My eyes started to drift to close and as that happened I fell asleep…

I woke up in my bed. I pushed the covers off of me. It was 6:04. God, I woke up early.

I hunched over to get off of my bed, as my shoulder clicked loudly. The fresh air sprung to me, as my nude body pulled my Hogwarts uniform on, and of course my picture of the quiditch captain looked disgusted. Got to admit it to him, he was perving at me, but in another case he didn't want to see. I went out of the boy's dorm and went down the steps into the common room.

No one was there accept Neville was up who had probably up all night studying. I came down and sat next to him.

"Having trouble?" I asked, fidgeting with my robes.

"Um – yeah." Neville replied, in a can-you-help-me type voice.

"I'm going to get some toast." I said getting off of the chair that I was sitting on. I put some bread in the toaster on the window sill.

I walked back to Neville.

"I'll help you with the last one." I offered. Neville nodded. He hadn't got Avada Kadavra.

"Why don't you have Avada Kadavra?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot." Nevile said, in his normal, forgetful, goofey voice.

"Write it down." I said.

"OKAY." He replied. He write down Avada Kadavra in his neatest writing. Then he write: _The killing curse._

I heard experimental noises. I expected it was Fred and George making more stuff. I just had to cope with the noise.

I finished my essay from Mrs. Lumo. Neville had finished too. It was 6:30 o'clock. I moved to the light fire. The fire was warm.

I looked at the notice board. There was something new there.

_A PARTY HELD BY _

_FRED WEASLEY_

_AND_

_GEORGE WEASLEY_

…

_TIME: 7:00 _

_PLACE: GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM_

_PLEANTY OF BEER_

_COME_

_WEASLEY PRODUCTS AVALIBLE TO BUY_

I reading, I'm liking it. A smile wriggles on my face in delight, '_Plenty of beer' _did it say.

I got over to Harry and Hermione *(At 9:00.)*

"George and Fred are having a party tonight." I said.

"I'm in." Harry replied.

"Me too." I said. "Hermione?" I added.

"No, I've got to write out my exams." Hermione said.

"OK, no. Come on. You're going to be too distracted, the party going to be held here." I conned.

"OK." She said. "I'll go." She added. I never thought she'd give up that easy. But still I'VE CONNED HER… I smiled happily. Harry smiled to at Hermione. I looked at my timetable.

"We're got double potions and Mrs Lumo again, + flickwick." I said. "This is totally messed up." I added.

"Actually I like Mrs Lumo." Hermione said sweetly, staring at her time table.

"What about double potions?" I asked.

"Nope, I don't like Snape." Hermione said.

"Let's head to class." Harry said. Me, Harry and Hermione headed to the dungeon, our footsteps growing louder, as little dust bits caught to our skin. We hopped into potions. I took my seat. I whispered to Ron, as a conversation.

"Today, um Mr Weasley and Mr Potter what do you think you are doing?" Snape sneered.

"Nothing." We chanted together, turning our fill attention to the teacher.

"I have a rule called no talking when I am. Is there a misunderstanding here. Five points from Gryffindor." Snape shouted. The Slytherins all smirked.

After class we went to lunch then we went to Mrs. Lumo.

"Hello everyone." Mrs Lumo shouted.

"Hello Mrs. Lumo." The class chanted back.

After Mrs. Lumo class. We headed to the common room. George and Fred were decorating the room.

*(7:00, Common room. Gryffindor.)*

Me, Harry and Hermione were in the common room. The room was the same as always accept it had junk packets on the floor and a moutain of beers, and the disco ball. I went up to George and Fred.

"How much is a beer." I asked.

"1 knut." Fred and George chanted together.

"I'm your brother." I moaned.

"2 knuts." They added.

"What up?" Hermione asked.

"I'm buying a beer." I said. I got two knuts out madly. I grabbed a beer.

"Harry you want a beer?" I asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"There over there." I said pointing and the mountain of beers behind me. Harry ran to the beer mountain and grabbed one knut out from his money bag, (wallet.) He immediately grabbed a beer and drank a sip. I opened mine, and drank it quickly because of the fussy stuff. After my beer I went to dance on the dance floor, below the disco ball Fred and George had placed in the middle of the room.

_ROBOT, JAZZ, BALLERINA, KUNG FO, HIP HOP, BREAK DANCING..._Hermione and Harry danced together, in a friend type way. Ginny was on the couch, no one sitting next to her. She was giddy, she's probably had to much beer. I got two beers, one to Ginny and one for me. I sat next to Ginny, and gave her the beer.

"Here." I said, giving the beer to her.

"Thanks." She said, opening it and drinking it hard core, spilling it all over herself.

"Oh." I said, I was taken a back. Ginny was half of her beer. Ginny leaned on me. She was sleepy as the time was 1:00.

"OH." She said sexually.

"UM?" I questioned. Ginny was practically asleep on me. I think she was dreaming I was her boy friend or something.

"OH." She repeated. "Baby." She added, her tongue coming out of her mouth and licking my pants.

"GINNY?" I asked awkwardly.

"WHAT? BABY, YOU SWEET MUFFIN." She said, falling more asleep. Ginny had a thing for sleep talking. Hermione came round and handed me another beer.

"HERMIONE." I said frantically.

"OH." Hermione said, looking at Ginny awkwardly. "Just stay there, she'll come around." Hermione shouted over the music before leaving me and going back on the dance floor and continuing dancing with Harry.

"Baby, loosen up!" Ginny murmured. She kept licking my pants. She smiled as she got up to my penis, and tried to lick that. It was very awkward. I shuffled around, wanting her to wake up. She just coped with it.

"OH, YEAH." She said, sexually, getting to lick my jeans on the way to my penis, that was surely locked away in my pants.

"GINNY!" I yelled. Ginny waked up, lifting her head off me.

"WHAT?" She asked. She looked at me sexually but deeply. She tried to undo my belt but failed.

"Ginny." I said calming down.

"BABY." She said again, making me feel really stressed. She got on top of me and snogged me. I pushed her back. Next time Fred and George throw a party I'm so only going to let Ginny have one beer. She giddy enough with one. She climbed on top of me. Looking at me sexually. I felt really bad. I pushed her off me. GOD SHE HAD GOTTEN STRONGER! She was too strong for me to control. She wasn't little like she used to be. I looked at her.

"I'm going to go." I said moving off the couch. I got another beer. I drank it. Now I was giddy. I moved to the couch and sat down. Ginny was next to me. We were both giddy. Ginny climbed on to me, I was giddy too so I couldn't help it. I kissed her passionately. I felt the sexuallity. Her lips were so smooth

…

Do you like it?... Please review…

I really want to get something out of this story…

BTW. Three clues means, but touching, corner kissing, drunk loving,

TJ l 121

...


	2. Chapter 2

She's the one… She just happen to be my sister 2: Making love

We kept kissing.

Until I fell asleep

…

I woke up in the common room. I'd fallen asleep on the couch. My head felt bad. I had a headache. I got up. The room was trashed. There was so much beer bottles and junk on the ground. I walked on the trash and entered the boy's dorm. I walked to my four poster bed. I looked at the clock. It was 8:00. Lesson's would start at 9:30. I felt tired and dizzy. I had a hang over. I looked at the ground. I had a cut on my leg. I remember. I got it from bumping the table. I traced it.

"Ow." I got dressed, and yes the Quidditch person poster looked disgusted. I went out of my room and hurried into the common room. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were the only one's in the common room. I was normal apart from my headache. I got some toast and spread Nutella over my toast. I sat down next to Harry and Hermione, and oppisite Ginny. Ginny was still a bit giddy but nearly fully recovered. She too was very tired like every one else.

"Hey." I said.

"Ah." Hermione replied. She had happened to go to bed at 5:00. I had gone to bed at 3:00. I had fallen asleep on the couch. "I feel so tired." Hermione said, rubbing her forehead. She had probaly regretted going to the party.

Soon it was day break and we were on the couch.

"So?" Ginny asked. I wasn't planned to tell Ginny what had happened last night. She would get really embarressed.

"Do you want to know what happened last night?" Hermione asked. "Last night Ron was on the couch next to you. You were really tired and drunk. You like fell asleep on Ron." Hermione paused. She giggled. "And then you started calling him "Baby," and Ron was you know, it was awkward. He woke you up and then you kissed him. He pushed you back. I gave him a beer for friendly and then I think he got another beer himself and soon well he got drunk. You were kissing him so you guys kissed each other until Ron fell asleep." Hermione retold. She giggled. Ginny's cheeks turned red, and redder until they were darker than her hair. She stood up and marched to the girls dorm.

"'Mione." I moaned as I got up and walked to the out side out of the girls dorm. Ginny walked down to me. She pulled me up the stairs.

"I don't want them to see me crying. I think I'm going to die of embarrassment." Ginny said. More tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Don't worry." I said. I kissed her on the forehead. She kissed me back, smooching me. I snogged back. It felt wrong but in some ways right. Ginny pushed me on to her bed, and kissed me deeply, Ginny hungry for some *hem hem* I saw her pull her pants and underwear off as she waved her but infront of me. I knew where this was going to go. *Hem hem*. I pulled my top and pants, and underwear off, throwing them on to the ground. I felt so hungry, as I smooched Ginny…

I woke up. Ginny on me.

"That was fantastic." I commented.

"Baby, and I'm saying that when I'm not drunk." Ginny said, as she was putting last night as a joke. She snogged me passionately. "I love you."

She had said the three ultimate words…

* * *

Do you like it?...

Or is there love to rushed...?

Please review…

Much love,

TJ l 121

…


	3. Chapter 3

_She's the one… She just happen to be my sister 3: Ginny's Prego._

"I love you too." I replied, brushing my hand through Ginny's red hair. Ginny smiled. And then kissed me smoothly on the cheek. "Where am I?" I asked looking around at the unfamiliar figure around me. Ginny leaned forawd and said sweetly in my ear.

"In the girls dorm. And on my for poster bed." Ginny whispered in my ear.

"SHIT!" I said. Getting up from the bed, and Ginny looking at my naked body. I shoved my underwear on from the ground on and hurried to get my pants up. I did my belt and put my top on.

"Where you going?" Ginny asked as I headed out of the girls dorm.

"To the common room." I answered.

"Do you have too?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Ginny asked, rubbing her covers and licking her lips.

"No." I said. I walked out, Ginny depressed. But I stayed by the door and watched as Ginny pulled her pink thongs up and putting her matching coloured bra on. I'd seen enough so I entered the common room, hoping no one saw me coming from the girls room. Hermione and Harry were on the couch, talking.

"Hey!" I said sitting down next to them.

"You've been in the girls dorm for the day." Hermione said, her eyes deepening for answers. I looked at her.

"Nothing." I said, trying to cover it up. "No I haven't." I said.

"Well, why did I see you come out of the girls dorm." Hermione said, her voice bitchy for me lying to her.

"Um, nothing happened." I said.

"I can't believe you because you just lyed." Hermione said angrily, but her voice still bitchy.

"OK. It's true." I took a deep breathe. "Nothing happened." I said. Hermione looked at me.

"Huh?" Hermione said.

"Nothing happened." I said, my voice starting to raise. I'd never seen her so bitchy. Hermione nodded, going into the girls dorm. I heard talking.

"Nothing happened." Hermione said, I think Ginny lied to her too.

"See?" I asked.

"Now I do." She said crossly.

"OK. It's class." Harry said, speaking for the first time…

When it was day break I went in the girls dorm sneakily. Ginny grabbed me, without me noticing.

"Ah." I said.

"Shhhh." Ginny said peirsing her lips. She snogged me deeply.

"I'm pregnant!" She said.

"WHAT?" I said.

"Are you happy?" Ginny said. Her smile starting to fade.

"Of- of course I am. Just a little surprised that's all." I said.

"Good." She added.

"When the baby starts growing how are we going to keep it secret?" Ginny asks.

"We have to tell everyoon- I said, not getting to finish my sentence. Ginny banged me with a shovel that was next to us.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!" She said, loudly.

"No." I said.

"How are we going to confront. Kiss infront of everyone?" She asked.

"We have to tell them." I said.

"Or let them find out." Ginny said, nodding. I grabbed the shovel and banged her with the shovel.

"Ow." She said.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!" I said.

"We have to tell our family first, and Harry, and Hermione." I said.

"When?" She asked.

"When your tummy's big." I said.

"OK." Ginny said.

"We'll discuss this later." I said kissing Ginny deeply. I knew I loved her, it's funny I had to wait 16 years to know it. She was my sister, it was wrong. But falling in love with someone you love is right. I let the right side take over when we gathered on Ginny's bed. Snogging each other, passionately and with love.

"I have- I could finish my sentence as Ginny kept kissing me. "to- go. Again Ginny kept kissing me, never letting my out of her arms. "Othe - r Again I could finish the sentence I was desaperate to say. But I couldn't stop kissing Ginny's smooth lips. When we were going to confront what will happen? I hope every one loves our decision. "W-ise Herm – i –o – ne. Ginny wouldn't stop keeping at it. She kissed me so deeply. Ginny rapped her arms around my waist. "Will kn-ow that I- I'm he-re." I said. Finishing my sentence for once.

"Don't worry. She's going to find out later." Ginny said, letting her tongue into my mouth. I let go of her.

"I have to go unless I want Hermione finds out early…" I said as I left. I walked out of the girls dorm, Hermione not seeing me.

"Hey." I said.

"Where have you been in the last 10 minutes?" Hermione asked. She looked at me bratly.

"I've been in the boy's dorm, thinking." I lied.

"Who about?" Hermione asked, hopefully.

"Not a who, about an our." I said. Trying to make it sound truthful as I am not lying. "About… Hermione had interrupted me.

"Our relationship. I love you Ron." Hermione said, smiling.

"No, about our classes." I said.

"Huh?" She said, embarrassed by her act. Harry stared at Hermione. Hermione's smile faded.

"Move on." I said. _Hermione liked me? I never knew… I thought she liked Harry… What a mistake… But I love Ginny… I don't have time for her… I only have time for Ginny… A person I've known for 16 years, from when she was born… I hadn't have known Hermione for that long… My dreams had come true… In finding love, with someone different… Ginny :) My sister._

Ginny came out from the girls dorm, smiling. I couldn't help looking at her. Her beautiful eyes, her lovely smile, her hair. Hermione looked at me and tugged at my shoulder. I'd given it away. I looked at Hermione, memorising what Ginny looked like, with her short mini skirt and her stockings. She had high heels on, I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS FANCY LIKE THAT, but I knew this part of Ginny, a Quidditch top. Ginny had always been a Quidditch fan.

Ginny walked over to us. My eyes were glued to her beautiful face.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Hermione replied. "Ron couldn't keep his eyes off of you." Hermione said.

"I was looking at her top – I said.

"Meaning her breasts." Hermione interrupted.

"Meaning the Quidditch top." I said, Ginny looked at me. I wanted to kiss her at the moment. I saw that longing and desperation in her eyes too. Although I knew Ginny was attracted to me, I knew she could always keep a secret. She looked away from me, while I'm still staring at her.

"So." Ginny said. There was no conversation. We all knew there was nothing to talk about. Ginny went away and went to talk to some 6th year boys. She made it like she was interested in them, but I knew those boys, they weren't interested in her. That's why she choose them.

"I think you like her." Hermione said. "Because you would all ready have shagged me if you didn't." Hermione said.

"There is nothing going on between Ginny and I." I lied. Just to say her name put me in a hot sweat. She was perfect for me, she's perfect for anyone.

Over the month Ginny's tummy got bigger, she had to take pills and all. After all she was pregnant. I usually visited Ginny's dorm and caught up with the info.

"6 mouths until I'm having birth." Ginny said. I couldn't throw her around and at the party's Ginny couldn't drink alcohol. Now people were suspecting she was pregnant, but I tried to onvince them she didn't want to get embarressed again by throwing herself at me. I got a few people to gt hooked on the lie, but Hermione was getting very suspicious.

"5 mouths until I give birth to my baby." Ginny said. I had to kiss her gently otherwise she the baby would start kicking Ginny.

"4 months until this baby's coming out." Ginny said. We had the telling thing all sorted. We were going to tell them at Christmas Holidays in 12 weeks. Ginny's tummy was sticking out and we had no choice, for to say she was sick, which is true, having a baby is a mental disease. Ginny missed all of her classes. Which is lucky. She had to go to the hospital wing to see what was wrong with her because some people like Hermione and Harry were getting really worried.

Mrs Pomfrey checked on her in the hospital wing.

"She's pregnant." Madam Pomfrey said through the x-rays. Ginny had a little body in her.

"WHAT?" I said, trying to sound surprised.

"Yes." Madam Pomfrey said. Harry looked confused.

"Than who's the father?" Harry said. I suspected Harry was mad at the guy that had got her pregnant, because apparently he liked her… Problem :) _I'm the one that got her pregnant._

"Unfortunately you have to give me 2 knuts to let me answer this question." Madam Pomfrey said pulling her hand out.

"I can't. I got no money." Harry said. Yeah right. He had heaps at the bank or it was just he doesn't want to find the truth, he would probably beat up the person who got her pregnant. Problem or question :) _Would he beat me up? _I wouldn't want to find out because Ginny would be less attracted to me. I walked over to Ginny, making me brother like.

"It's OKAY." I said. "Who ever shagged you is going to pay." I added. Ginny winked, but I was sure Harry and Mrs Pomfrey didn't see. Hermione walked in the hospital wing.

"Hey, is Ginny alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Who did this to you?" Hermione asked walking closer to Ginny.

"I don't know, my minds just gone blank." Ginny lied.

"I need to talk to Ginny alone." I announced. Hermione and Harry left, but Mrs Pomfrey only flinched.

"Um." I said grabbing Mrs Pomfrey's attention.

"Oh yes, dear." Mrs Pomfrey said, getting off of the chair and moving to another chair, carring on with reading the paper. I kissed Ginny, she kissed me back in desperation.

"We'll tell them when you're ready." I whispered in her ear. She went in for a kiss, so passionate and so gently. Ginny rolled on top of me.

"Are you done?" Hermione asked, from outside of the curtains.

"We'll have to hurry." I whispered, in Ginny's moist ear. Ginny got off of me, and lay on her bed, giggling. I had lipstick smothered in my lips. I pointed at my lips, and Ginny laughed a loud. She picked her wand up and murmured a spell as my lips went back to normal. "Come in." I said, as Hermione opened up the closed curtains. Harry, came in too, following Hermione's steps.

I hugged Ginny brotherly before leaving the hospital wing. I walked down the corridors, reaching the fat lady.

"Pickled Toad." I said. Saying the password, that almost seemed my favourite. I walked in, and sat next to Seamus. I had to do an exam. I got two parchments out, from the boy's dorm, saying in my head that it was worthless to sit next to Seamus when I had entered. I grabbed my quill and ink before sitting next to Seamus again. Seamus had started his exam on potions. There was a new rule in Potions, if you haven't finished your essay when it was due then you have to go to detention. I remember seeing Nevilles horrorfied face, and gulps and gapes that followed. All the Gryffindors knew that if they hadn't finished this exam they probably had to do something really gruesome like cleaning up the care of magical creatures doodles or something, even if it was pretty easy for Mrs Grubbly-plank to do it with a wand. But I'm sure it would be that and something else probably like fighting off Peeves. Every one was finishing there essay, but George and Fred that were selling there fainting fancies. Which was pretty popular at the moment, according to the Potions, we were to not talk, EVER and if we do we would get detention, but of course Slytherins were aloud to talk in potions.

I thought, and read and thought before starting to write and write and think. Time whizzed, and I'm sure the fainting fancies were out, before I'd finished me essay. I went up to bed and tried to sleep. Luckily in the end at 10:00 I got to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Beep… Beep… Beep..._

I woke up. I bumped my alarm clock before resting. I hadn't gotten to sleep that easy last night. I pulled my blankets up that had lately fallen off when I had tossed and turned when I was asleep. I rested for five minutes, before looking at the clock that read, a time to be dressed, 9:23. I didn't really believe the clock, but I kind of did.

I got up and pulled my Hogwarts uniform on. I walked out of the boy's dorm and sat next to Hermione and Harry. Something was missing _… Ginny…_

"Where's Ginny?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"The hospital wing." Hermione replied.

"Who would?" Harry said. Harry took a deep breathe. "Shag her." Harry added.

"I have no idea." I lied, a bit of guilt in my voice.

"I have a feeling it was Dean." Hermione said. "OR."

"Could be Dean." I said, again guilt in my voice. I got some toast and ate it without any spread. I retrieved to sit down next to Hermione and Harry.

"So, it's nearly class." Hermione said, throwing her back pack on her shoulder.

"We'd better go." I said, checking my watch. Me, Harry and Hermione ran to class.

Class was alright.

The missing piece was seeing Ginny coming of the class that I was going to go into. _I missed seeing her smile… I missed seeing her face… I missed kissing her at night as I went to bed… I missed sitting next to her in the morning as I ate my toast… I missed a lot of things…_

At least I got to see her in the hospital wing. I went with Hermione and Harry in the afternoon.

"Hey." I said walking over to Ginny.

"Hi." Ginny replied while blushing. I gave her a brotherly hug.

"So…" Hermione said.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ginny said.

"Have you remembered who shagged you?" I asked. I knew that Ginny remembered, probably one of her favourite memories.

"No." Ginny lied, trying to sound annoyed with herself.

"I'm going to go." I said as I winked at Ginny. Hermione followed, but Harry stayed, seeming as though he hadn't said a word. I walked down to the fat lady. The password had changed.

"Unlucky Twist." I said as the fat lady swung open. I walked to the boy's dorm and started to write a letter.

_I love you Ginny... I miss seeing you shimmering face everyday… I think about you everyday, I miss you so much... I want to hold your hand, kiss your lips… I wish you will come out of the hospital wing…_

_Forever yours_

_Ron_

_xoxox _

I read the letter over and over again. I do love Ginny. I looked at the clock. It was 10:00 already. I got off of my bed and went into the common room. A very few people were up. I got out of the common room and walked to the hospital wing. I walked over to Ginny, who lay asleep.

I walked to Ginny, walking as quiet as possible.

"GINNY!" I whispered. Ginny awoken, and kissed me immediately. Just to kiss her was an inspiration. I kissed back feeling the passion. I went on top of her, careful not to dig my knee into her stomach.

"I love you." Ginny said.

"I love you too." I replied.

"Ginny here." I said giving her the letter. Ginny just about tear it open before I said… "Don't, wait until I'm gone." I said as I kissed her and Ginny placed the letter on the table. I smooched her so passionately I felt the heart rage. I loved her so much. I'd known her for 16 long years and that's enough right?

I stroked my hand through Ginny's red hair as Ginny swirled and played with my hair. I broke the kiss.

"I have to go soon." I said, but Ginny implanted a kiss on my neck. She was biting my neck but it felt original unlike the unoriginal bum touching when Ginny had just broken up. She kissed her way up to my lips as she sucked my bottom lip. I broke kiss again.

"When are we going to tell the family about you and me?" I asked.

"When I'm 1 month to give this baby birth." Ginny replied, again implanting a kiss on my neck.

"What do you think the family will think?" I asked.

"It'll be fine." Ginny said…

* * *

Please review…

Love,

TJ l 121

...


	5. Chapter 5

Confronting up…

I'm at the burrow. It was spring break. I'm in my room, with Harry staying over then going to the Dursleys and what I've heard are disgusting. Ginny was playing with Hermione down a floor. How I wish I was playing with Ginny. We would kiss and kiss.

I heard footsteps _... Ginny's footsteps ..._

"Can I talk to Ron." Ginny said. Harry nodded and stood at his spot. "ALONE!" Ginny added as Harry walked out. Harry closed the door behind him as Ginny came close to me, her huge pregnant stomach against me.

"So." Ginny said, kissed my neck on the tips of her toes. She sucked my bottom lip, nearly taking blood from me. I cupped my hands around of her breasts. They were small but perfect. I felt her nipple through her top.

"I – Ginny said. I kissed her deeply, and entered my tongue into Ginny's mouth. I played with her tongue. "Hav – Ginny said, again trying to finish her sentence. I kissed her with a breathe taking start.

"Ginny." Hermione said knocking the door 3 times.

"I have to go soon." Ginny said, pulling back, our spit still connected as it broke landing on the floor. Ginny smiled as she went away. Harry came back in.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much." I said as I sat on my bed. Me and Harry hardly talked until lunch. We got off of the beds and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Lunch! Lunch. Harry, Ron." Mrs Weasley yelled crossly. "Oh there you are." Mrs Weasley added as the madness went away.

"Sit down, hurry." Mrs Weasley said. I took a seat next to Ginny as Harry sat next to me. I bet Harry wanted to sit where I was sitting, with the attracted to Ginny and all. I smiled at Ginny, while tapping her foot under the table. She hooked her foot to mine.

"Every one dig in." Mrs Weasley said as she passed in the vegetables. She placed to egg sandwiches in the middle of the table too. I grabbed a sandwich, and some vegetables.

I ate the food, as Hermione watched in the thought of me being a bit sloppy.

"We have a confession." Ginny said standing on top of the chair. I got up. I was nervous. I smiled at Ginny weakly, Ginny smiled back weakly.

"Ok." I said.

"Me and Ron are together." Ginny said scaredly but quickly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Good Joke." George and Fred said together laughing.

Charlie splashed his plate into his face sending bits on his face.

Hermione vomited on her plate and cried, seeming as she liked me.

Harry cried, and banged his head on the table to put himself out of miserly. Unluckily he got a bruise.

Bill got the swine flu.

Mrs Weasley had a heart attack.

Mr Weasley fainted.

I looked down in pity. Ginny's eyes were watering.

"Come on." I said hugged Ginny.

"The family hate the idea." Ginny said as some plastic plate were thrown at her from Hermione. Harry landed 3 plates on me.

"We'll get through it." I said kissing her on the cheek. Ginny smiled weakly again, as food was dashed into her. She grabbed the spaghetti strip out of her hair, and threw it back to Hermione, landing into Hermione's forhead.

"Hope they will forgive us." Ginny said. I hugged her again, her belly pressing against mine.

"Yeah." I mumbled as Harry through a knife past of me. "We'd better go." I said as I pulled Ginny up the stairs and into my room.

George and Fred followed.

"Party down there." They said as they threw an empty tomato sauce bottle at both of us.

"Go away." I said.

"Why…" They said.

"Because we want privacy." I said.

"Do it right here." They said together.

"Your in my room." I said, as a defence. They steped out of my room, and I slammed the door in there face. The opened the door. They threw empty juice bottles at us before closing the door.

I turned to Ginny who looked sad.

"What will people think?" Ginny questioned.

"They will be fine." I replied.

"Look at how's today going." Ginny said. Ginny had a point. Hermione and Harry were gearing up on things to throw at us.

"I know but, it'll be fine." I said.

"Well, will it?" She asked. I looked in her deep eyes. She wanted to know the truth, the honest answer.

"Maybe." I said.

"A maybe." She mumbled.

"Every thing will be fine." I said, as I hugged her. _What will people think… Bad I guess… And Ginny was right, look at today… A disaster…_I kept hugging Ginny. Her warmth was great. I rubbed her belly.

"Oh, you can talk to it." Ginny said. I quit hugging her and rubbed the belly.

"Hi. I'm papa." I said.

"Ow." Ginny said. "It's kicking me." Ginny stated. I could see little lumps in her tummy, as the baby still kicked. She rubbed her tummy and the baby inside cooled down.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. I walked down the stairs.

3 knifes were throwen at me, and 1 at Ginny, that missed her by an inch.

"You stole my love." Hermione yelled, tears running down her cheek, she throw a beer bottle at Ginny, she was too distracted on crying she didn't aim very well. Harry ended up throwing a place mat. Soon enough Harry and Hermione found out to pick things up, and as they were making a mess of the house they reached the impossible and made even more of at mess. Ginny and I ran up to my room, once again. Fred and George not following us. I sat on my bed.

"We have to get out of here." I stated. Ginny nodded as she took my hand. I apperated to the leaky cauldron.

_Whizz…_

We kept our hands together. Many eyes stared. I got a bit uncomfortable. I watched as people stared at our hands and then looked at our faces. We walked to a bear table. A waitress came up to us.

"What do you want?" The waitress said. She wore a slutty skirt and a black singlet. She had brown skin and matching brown hair. She wore high heels. She looked at me like she wanted me.

"2 butter beers." I said.

"Thank you." She said as I handed her the money. She sucked her finger before leaving, and because of her skirt was so short I saw her thongs, the colour black.

"That was different." Ginny said.

"Not every day a waitress flirts with me." I said.

"Yeah." Ginny mumbled. "That." She added, mumbling again. The waitress came up to us, holding 2 butter beers. She put them on the table.

"Do you have plans?" She asked.

"With her I do." I said, my eyes narrowing to Ginny. The waitress looked at me disappointedly. I didn't care. She was hot but obviously I was already in a relationship. She winked as she went, shaking her buttocks wearily in my face. I looked away. I drank my butter beer. I felt so warm, shivers came up of my spine.

When we went back to the house it had changed. Hermione wasn't as angry. Hermione and Harry were on the couch, making out with each other. I didn't mind, at least they weren't throwing stuff me and Ginny. I walked into the lounge.

IT WAS A FREAKING MESS

But still I was glad that they weren't throwing stuff at me and Ginny.

Do you like it…

Please review…

Bad or good reviews…

Love,

TJ l 121

…


	6. Chapter 6

_(One mouth later...)_

We were at home, tidying Hermione's and Harry's mess. Hermione and Harry were hardly tidying the mess, as they were kissing behind Mrs Weasley's back, and yes, Mrs Weasley was OK from the heart attack. She happened to do most of the tidying as Me and Ginny occasionally kissed. Ginny was rubbing her belly, breathing hard.

"OW." She shouted.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Take me to a hospital." She shouted. I grabbed Ginny as she collapapsed in pain.

"What?" I asked.

"Take me to hospital." She shouted, as she grabbed my hand and got up. She breathed heavily as we quickly got outside. We had to take the car because if we apperated the baby would vomit in Ginny. We hopped in the car, me holding Ginny's hand as she still breathed hardly. I once breathed hardly. This is my baby coming out, were talking about my baby. I looked at Ginny. Ginny's face looked worried and scared, like I would be if I was, you know having a baby :) Not that I would want to, the stress and all.

AWARKWARDNESS...

Soon we had entered the hospital, Ginny was put in a wheel chair. We were at a muggle hospital and I didn't know much. We pasted many doors, Ginny still holding my hand, rubbing her tummy and breathing hardly. We entered a room, and Ginny really started to get emotional.

"I'M HAVING A BABY!" Ginny yelled, not saying a figure of speech. I stood next to the bed, Ginny's pants were ripped off and replaced into hospital clothes. She felt pain, she wasn't breathing hardly, she was yelling. I looked at Ginny.

"You will only feel this until the baby comes out." I said, patting her forehead. Well, Ginny is going to be in a lot of pain, for a long time. Harry and Hermione went, not wanting to see. I stood there. I had not got bored ... yet.

At least an hour went. I had slowly started to get bored, and was eager to sit down. I sat down on the seat next to the bed that Ginny lay on, huffing and pushing.

I was sure time had gone very slowly, as I approached to get food. I went out of the room and got an ice block. I went back to the room and ate the ice block silently, as I held Ginny's hand. I felt scared, and although in this scary time ... _Happy. _I felt excited, as many would be worried. I squeezed Ginny's hand. Her tummy got smaller as the baby was pushed out.

"PUSH!" The doctor said, as I could see little hairs. I didn't really want to see, but some side of me was saying, _yes, it's your baby, were talking about your baby _but the other side of me said, _It's just wrong, perving at your sister,_ but again the other side whispered, _it's your love_. I had to decide. I looked at Ginny, crying in pain. I looked away. I looked at Ginny, and then saw a head pop out. But it was ever so delightful, seeing my baby's face. It had been 12 hours.

"PUSH!" The doctor shouted. It was VERY easy for her to say, Ginny was probably wanting to faint.

"I'M TRYING!" Ginny replied. Breathing hardly, Ginny heaved and squeezed my hand tight. I got a sore hand, as Ginny let go and the babies shoulders came out from her vagina. I minded the mount of noise from the doctor saying 'PUSH' and Ginny heaving and breathing heavily, and on top of that the baby crying, covered in blood. All I could see was the baby's head and shoulders. I had desperation for the baby to come out and the Ginny to stop crying and the doctor to stop shouting.

I saw a tummy. Ginny felt in relief that she only had to do the legs. The baby cried and cried while Ginny huffed and puffed. I didn't like to watch Ginny in this much pain. I felt relieved when part of the baby's legs came out.

"PUSH!" The doctor shouted. Ginny took my hand, and although she was in so much pain, the baby heaved to get back in. His feet were clicked in Ginny's stomach, a little bit on the baby slided back in. Ginny squeezed my hand roughly, and although it hurt, I didn't mind. The doctor somehow grabbed the baby and tried to pull it out. Ginny screamed in pain, as the doctor kept going. Medicals came in, hearing all the noise. They crowded around Ginny.

"Why would you be watching, you guy's are siblings." A doctor said, shouting above the amount of noise.

"Because I happen to be her love too." I said. The doctor was taken aback. I think he might be off of me family for a while.

Ginny kept pushing, and heaving. The baby's foot un clicked, and un tighted the screws. The baby was nearly out, as the toes were the only thing left.

"Come on Ginny. You can do this, get our baby out of there." I said. It feel silent, even Ginny resisted to keep it silent.

"Oh my god." They said.

"SIBLINGS?" One said.

"WHAT DO THEY TEACH AT YOUR SCHOOL?" Another asked.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Another shouted.

Ginny nearly had got the baby out. I turned to her, she was red in the face. She was in terrible pain.

"Come on." I said. Ginny breathed hardly, and all the attention was drawn to her.

YES!

The baby was out. A doctor took the baby, and washed it in the sink. The water in the sink turned red.

They came back in, holding the baby that was covered in a cloth.

"Your new baby." A doctor said politely, handing Ginny the baby.

"Thanks." Ginny said looking at the baby.

"Oh, and it's a boy." The doctor said. Ginny smiled.

"Albus." Ginny suggested. I nodded and hugged her. _This was amazing ... The baby's out ... Ginny and me can live our life together ... Or start it ..._ I kept hugging Ginny. Ginny finally let go and hugged the baby.

"Hello, hello Albus." Ginny said in a baby type tone. Albus giggled ...

* * *

PLEZ REVIEW...

Love,

TJ l 121


	7. Chapter 7

Just a reminder, I'll be using *( )* for an A/N…

* * *

Ginny let me take Albus. Albus was so small, I could fit him through my arms. I held him tightly.

"We'd better go." I said, as Ginny got up. Ginny dressed back into her normal clothes, me looking. Looking at Ginny with only her bra on was good. I smiled intently. Me and Ginny walked back to the burrow.

"Hi." Ginny said. Ginny held Albus in her hand. Mrs Weasley hugged Ginny.

"What's my grandson called?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Albus." I said rather quickly.

"Oh, Albus." Mum said, grabbing Albus and kissing him on the forhead. Albus giggled, as George and Fred came in the room.

"Oh." George said.

"God." Fred said afterwards. They didn't seem excited, but not sad either. They came up to us, and Mum handed Albus to Fred. They smiled weakly as in behind Ginny's back they were doing raspberrys to frame Albus. I saw so I took Albus to me. Albus giggled at the sound. He kicked in his cloth. I kissed him on the forhead. He had a soft moist skin. I gave Albus back to Ginny who smiled. Fred and George walked away, muttering things. Ginny made Albus smile and giggle the most, I guess she was good at parenting. I had to look after Albus while Ginny went to get baby food and nappies.

I had Albus to myself so I planned to do something memorable. I smiled nicely, before tickling Albus. Albus giggles so much. I even tried to teach him the word 'MUM' and 'DAD' I kissed Albus on his for head, and once again Albus kicked in his cloth. I looked at Albus's gums, I saw a sharp bit, he wasn't growing teeth already.

Ginny came back in, holding 2 bags. She gave on to me, and handed me a spoon. Inside the bag was baby food. I scooped some baby food out …

"Here comes the plane." I said as I made the spoon holding baby food go into Albus's mouth. He took a while to swallow but managed. Some of the baby food went on his lips. I grabbed a towel from the bath room and used it to wipe Albus's mouth. Albus's giggled, confused at what I was doing. I smiled. I hugged him bigly, as he came in the air. I put him back down.

Albus immediately fell asleep. I quietly tip toed out of my room, letting Albus rest. I bumped into Ginny.

"Albus is sleeping." I said. Ginny nodded, as she kissed me.

"Can we go to the park?" Ginny asked, her arms around me my neck. She was smiling.

"WHAT? Now?" I asked.

"No, later. When Albus is awake." Ginny said.

"Yeah," I said, Ginny kissed me before get a sandwich from a plate. _Yeah … A stroll around the park … Just me, Ginny and Albus … _I smiled and walked downstairs, grabbing a sandwich too. I ate it.

Oh the taste of the, vegetables came together, the mayonnaise and the lemon juice. *(Just making you jealous.)* I walked through to Ginny.

"Um- the park thing will be great." I said. Ginny smiled in pleasure. She kissed me on the cheek.

The baby started crying from up stairs. I ran up there. Albus wasn't hungry, he wasn't woken but he had done a boo boo.

"GINNY!" I yelled. Ginny ran up. "Do you know what to do." I said holding up a nappy.

"Gives." She said, as I gave her the nappy. She unwrapped the cloth, and Albus froze. Ginny wiped Albus's butt with a tissue, before lifting him to place the nappie on the bed. Ginny wrapped the nappy around Albus's butt and made it connect with the sticky side things.

"Oh." I said. I figured that as my first class of parenting. Albus smiled as Ginny got a towel out to cover Albus from coldness. I saw Albus's eyes close as he feel asleep. I ran downstairs, preparing to get some milk for Albus. I got a milk shake cup and filled some of it with milk, then closed the lid. I ran upstairs and placed the milk on my bedside table for me to be ready. Again I walked out.

"Hey, um I got milk on my bedside table." I yelled to Ginny.

"Thanks." Ginny replied. I didn't care that she had mustard surrounded on her face, I thought it was funny.

"You got mustard." I said, pointing at my face to directions. Ginny's cheeks went red. She wiped the mustard. I stood there guiltily, at the thought of laughing at Ginny. I walked up stairs as Albus had woken up. I opened the door. I grabbed the milk shake bottle, and opened the little lid. Albus smiled as I plopped the milk shake bottle in his mouth. I took it out as it spilled all over Albus. Albus giggled and rubbed it on his fingers in the milk puddle, then cutely licked it. I smiled too.

"Ginny," I yelled. Ginny ran up the stairs and into my room, puffing a bit. "We can take him to the park now." I said. I grabbed Albus and gave him to Ginny, as much as I would of loved to hold him myself. I ran downstairs, with Ginny. We went into the car as I carefully drived to the park. I got out of the car and Albus giggled.

We all walked down the green grass, with the grass that made my shoes muddy. I moved to the footpath. I watched all the people play. I ran to the swing, being so childish. I swung on the swing, and as I had a rough start, Ginny pushed me with her bear arm. I went higher and higher, as Ginny backed away. I stopped and connected me and Ginny's hand together.

"Your turn." I whispered in her ear, Ginny laughed as she hopped on the swing. I took Albus and pushed Ginny on the swing. The swing had a black wooden thing that you sit on. It had string that attached to a branch. For protection it had red wooden bits on the side. I found it funny when Ginny was nearly thrown off. I stopped her, as I gave her Albus. Ginny soon found that Albus had fell asleep. Ginny gazed at Albus.

Ginny covered his eyes.

"What colour is his eyes?" She said, making a quiz. I remember looking into his eyes.

"Blue." I replied. Ginny frowned.

"Correct." She said, a bit sadly.

"Okay." I said as Ginny passed Albus over to me.

"Can Albus move?" I said.

"How dumb is that?" Ginny said. "Yes." She said. Albus woke up, he started to cry. Options… I stuck my finger in his mouth. Albus cooled down as Ginny laughed. I got my finger back, covered in spit. I wiped it with Albus's towel. Albus giggled.

"Didn't think you'd do that." Ginny said, giggling.

"Me either." I replied, as my finger still was wet. I looked at my finger disappointedly, and Ginny laughed even more.

"Maybe we could go shopping for Albus?" I suggested.

"Albus has a fashion sense so he needs to be awake." Ginny said, and at that exact moment Albus fell asleep. I had to wake him up, I'm sure when he's older he'll understand. Albus cried a little before I plopped milk in his mouth. Again I spilled some over him, and still he licked it of the towel. Albus had a meaning to not fall asleep,

AS WE WALKED OVER TO THE SHOPS…


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny smiled as we entered the baby shop. The cute clothes, as Albus alightened. Albus giggled and kicked in his cloth excitedly. Albus smiled at this particular clothe. It had stripes of blue and a teddy beer holding a baby which looked exactly like Albus. It was an overall.

I picked it up.

"You want this?" I asked in a baby type voice. Albus smiled. We went to bibs. And a matching bib to the clothe was there. Albus smiled at it, and I felt happy to give it to him.

We went back to overalls, and I'm sure Albus liked this blue one, Albus smiled at it. It had a blue jeans legs and tummy, coated with a black jeans bit. I passed it to Ginny. I moved with Ginny to another, and it was horrific, well to a boy. It was a ballerina thing with a pink glittery top. Albus nearly cried, and I think he was right to do so. We moved on.

There also was a strong sense of pink in the next, Albus frowned, Albus probably didn't know what he was doing. Ginny gave Albus to me, as she looked at the pink one. There was a purple one, Albus smiled. I think he liked purple. I looked at it, it was a different model of the first one Albus liked. I picked it up, and Ginny grabbed it, Ginny coming down to earth.

"I think that's all the money I got." I said. Ginny nodded. But something caught my eye. A beanie. I got a matching to the blue first overall and a purple one. We went to the counter.

"Can we buy this?" I asked. Ginny put the clothes on the counter. The shop man scanned it.

"$35." He replied. I got my money bag out and bought the clothes.

"You owe me 17 dollars 50." I said. Ginny nodded as she grabbed the bags.

We drove back home. Mrs Weasley waiting.

"What on earth took –?" She stopped and looked at the bags. "You got some clothes." She said. "We better wrap them." Mrs Weasley said getting the wrapping paper.

WE WRAPPED THE CLOTHES…

AND BAKED THE CAKE…

AND PUT CANDLE'S ON…

We all sat at the table, Albus in my arms.

"HAPPY BIRTHDATE TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDATE TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTH DATE DEAR ALBUS. HAPPY BIRTHDATE TO YOU…" We sang. Me, Ginny and Albus blowed the candles out.

"Happy 1st birthday, on the June the 2nd." My mum said. Albus smiled, and kicked in his cloth.

We got the clothes, wrapped in wrapping paper. Again Me, Ginny and Albus opened the presents, slashed wrapping paper every where, Albus got to throw bits around.

After doing that **THEY **cleaned up, as I got Albus into my room. I closed the door, as he fell asleep. I went downstairs and cleaned up the mess, that had been made, and this time not by Harry and Hermione, but me, Ginny and Albus. I grabbed as much papers, before walking to the bin to empty my hands out. I got more slashs, and soon had to empty my hands out again.

Soon everything had token place as I went back into my room, to feed Albus. I grabbed the baby food, and entered my room once more.

I walked to Albus. I got the food out of it's packet and put it on the spoon.

"Here comes the plane." I said. Albus turned to me, excitedly he gobbled the food. I diped my spoon in the gooey substance. "Whizz." I said as the spoon entered Albus's small mouth. I got another dip of the baby food, before realizing Albus had fallen asleep again. I put the spoon down and went down of the stairs.

"Baby." Ginny said passing me 17 dollars 50. She kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh, thanks." I said as I put the money in my pocket.

"And well." She said. "I'm currently dating Dean Thomas at school." Ginny said.

"How?" I asked.

"Rumours." She replied. "They say he got me pregnant." She added. "I think he's just going with the flow and saying he enjoyed it. Honestly." Ginny said.

"I'd like to see the look on there faces when they find out I got you pregnant." I added.

"We'll see when we get back to school." Ginny said. I grinned. _I could just imagine … Seamus will probably fall of the astroniny tower … Dean well, I'd like to see his face drop … _I kissed Ginny, Fred and George watching sickly. They were alright with it on when we confronting up, but now I wasn't so keen on how they felt about it. I walked passed Ginny. I opened the cookie jar.

"Who's stealing from the cookie jar?" Fred said. I tilted me head left and right, as I opened the cookie jar and took a cookie.

I walked past them. Fred and George got an apple.

"Just leave me." I said.

"US?" They said together.

"Yes you." I said. Ginny took my hand as we went to her room. Hermione was there packing.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione said sweetly. I began to eat my cookie. Her face dropped as she saw me. She still hadn't gotten over me. She moved away as she saw Harry. She snogged him, she looked at Ginny, trying to get to her, to let Ginny to let me go, which was never going to happen. She walked away, seeming as it hadn't worked, but still she was looking at me harshly.

"Temper there." I said.

"Definitely." Ginny said afterwards.

"Don't let her get to you." I said. Ginny nodded as she put her arms around me.

"But I got you to snogg." She said as she kissed me deeply.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too" She said as we both sat down on Ginny's bed. She kissed me, as I played with her hair…

* * *

Do you like it?

Please review…

Love,

TJ l 121

…


	9. Chapter 9

(God knows how much months later.)

We were at the muggle train station. I pushed my trolley, next to Ginny. Pig being rather odd in his cage. I raced to keep up with Fred and George that had just eaten there new invention, fast farting. It made someone really fast by the farts that had been created to keep them going. Of course I couldn't keep up.

"Hurry now, Fred." Mrs Weasley said, as Fred ran between barrier 9 and 10. George was next. Harry went next, and too my unlikings … Hermione. Ginny got to go before me, as I was the last. Even Mrs Weasley got before me. I walked with Ginny. Ginny got Albus in her arms.

"Now everyone, no mischief. And that includes you too, Fred and George." Mrs Weasley began. "Hope the best to you and Ginny." Mrs Weasley said. "And have fun." She added. Me and Ginny put our trunks away. I hugged Mrs Weasley, before getting into the train. I sat next to Harry and Ginny. I think Harry wasn't too mad at me, I think he had been liking it with Hermione. Hermione sat on the opposite Harry. There hands connected. Ginny was leaning on my shoulder.

I let Albus on the seat as he played.

The train started to rumble. I waved at Mrs Weasley from inside of the train. Every thing went boring. So in fact Harry went over to sit next to Hermione. They snogged. I snogged Ginny.

I snogged her passionately, and to Hermione and Harry well they tried there best too be passionate. Harry was a bit sloppy at it. Hermione was excellent, but Ginny. SHE WAS THE BEST!

"Maybe we could play game?" Ginny suggested.

"Not with Ron." Hermione replied selfishly.

"Come on." Ginny said. "You guy's have been best friends since you came into Hogwarts. I mean you can't just give up." Ginny said.

"Yes we can." Me and Hermione said together.

"Truth or dare." Ginny said.

"Dare." I replied.

"Kiss Hermione." Ginny said. I gapped.

"No way." Hermione said. I leaned forward and kissed Hermione gently. I went back, to sit where I was.

"See." Ginny said smiling.

"Truth or dear?" I asked.

"Dare." Hermione replied. I thought for a moment.

"Kiss Ginny." I said. Ginny and Hermione gapped. Hermoine leaned forward and kissed Ginny sweetly. I laughed. Albus laughed with me.

"Good." I said, smiling. Albus smiled too.

"Truth or dear?" Hermione asked.

"Dear." I said.

"Kiss Harry." Hermione said. Hermione giggled at Ginny. I leaned forward and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Come on." Ginny said. I kissed Harry on the lips before going back to my spot.

"Oh god." Ginny said, giggling.

"Truth or dare." I said.

"Dare." Harry said.

"Kiss Ginny." I demanded. Harry flinched and kissed Ginny softly. I knew Harry was smiling inside.

"Truth or dear." Harry said.

"Dare." Ginny said.

I want you to go out this door, yell 'Come hear Dean.' And then snogg him." Harry said. Ginny gapped.

"No way." Ginny and I said. Albus frowned, as I didn't think he knew what we were saying, but now, he might do.

"OKAY." Hermione said. "I'll do it." Hermione added. I gapped. "But you, Ginny are going to yell hey Dean and I'm going to kiss him." Hermione said. Ginny nodded.

Hermione and Ginny went out of the compartment. I watched from inside.

"Hey Dean, come here." Ginny said. Ginny got back into the compartment and acted normal as in acting like siblings. I watched as Dean came up to Hermione. Hermione threw herself on him. Ginny giggled and I laughed, Harry even laughed. Hermione came back into our compartment, Dean going.

"O.M.G." Hermione said. "I actually did that." Hermione added. No one had really watched but I had found it so funny. Hermione leaned on Harry. I think things had gone clean with me and Hermione.

The lolly tray came closer.

"Do you want any lollies dear?" The lolly tray person asked.

"Um – yeah." I said. Me and Harry got up. I got 5 gallons out of my pocket. I grabbed a packet of every flavour beans, 3 wizard frogs and 2 pumpkin pasties. I sat down. Harry had got about the exact same things apart from getting 4 chocolate frogs. I passed a chocolate frog to Ginny, and Harry gave one to Hermione. I opened a pumpkin pastie first. I ate it, Ginny watching me. Neville rushed in. I acted all siblingy with Ginny.

"I've just been kicked out of the compartment." Neville said. "Can I sit with you." He said huffing.

"Sure." I said.

"Your baby." Neville said pointing at Albus. Albus giggled, wearing his new overalls, the first one he had picked.

"Yeah." Ginny replied. I stood silent. Neville sat next to me.

"Can I hold 'im?" Neville asked.

"Sure." Ginny said as she passed Albus down to me as I passed Albus to Neville.

"How old is he?" Neville asked.

"I gave birth to him at June the 2nd." Ginny said, smiling weakly. I could see through Neville's mind, images of her giving birth to Albus. Ginny crying in pain. It seemed as though he wanted to have a baby with Ginny. I gulped silently. Neville flashed out of his thoughts.

"Who's the father?" Neville asked.

*Silence.*

"You'll find out." Harry said winking at Ginny.

"Harry's the father." Neville gapped.

"No." Ginny said. "You'll find out soon." Ginny said. Neville looked down at Albus, giggling. Albus had his blue overalls on and his blue beanie. Neville passed Albus back to Ginny. Ginny put him on his lap, and tapped to get Albus to sleep.

Albus's eyes drifted closed, as he finally feel asleep. Ginny placed him next to Hermione as it was a free spot. Hermione smiled, and gazed at Albus's cute face.

Time went.

It was night full and the lights turned on slowly. The moon had set as the sun went. Dementors flew in. As very thing went cold. I grabbed a blanket I had brought. I covered everyone. I placed Albus on my lap, as I covered the blanket on us 6. Neville went on the ground, and tried to stay warm.

I rubbed my hands together. I breathed heavily, as cold stem came out of my mouth. The dementors hadn't attacked us yet, but they had attacked the flowers that had frost all over them, as they died.

The train jolted to a stop. I looked outside. The Hogwarts castle gleaming, as I felt heat. Neville got off of the ground, and grinned.

"I haven't read this book yet." Hermione said disappointedly at herself. She sighed as she got up. Albus was on my lap, snoring away. I passed him to Ginny, as I got up. Ginny got up too. I covered him with the blankets.

Time whizzed.

I went back to the common room.

"Should we tell?" I asked Ginny. Ginny looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"EVERYONE." Ginny yelled.

"We have a confession." I said. Everyone's attention turned to us. I smiled weakly. Nervousness fulled me up.

"OKAY." I said. Ginny held up the baby.

"The father of this baby is Ron." Ginny shouted. Eyes stared.

"WHAT?"

"OH."

"SIBLINGS?"

"SICK!"

"LOL… SO FUNNY."

Dean face dropped, as the truth came out, and that his dreams to be with Ginny was destroyed, and the lie that he had shagged her. Seamus ran up to the astronomy tower, he jumped off it, face down on the Hogwarts ground, dead. A puddle of blood before him

I frowned in pity. One life had gone tonight, and no one liked me and Ginny's judgement. It was the end of the world. I ran up to the boy's dorm. I striped, and I'm sure Ginny would like to see my nude body. The moon gleamed at me, and I could see a frown forming on the moon. I got into my PJ's and went to bed early.

WHY DON'T THEY LIKE THE DECISION?


End file.
